After The Apprentice's Quest
by TinySealWarrior
Summary: It is 1 moon after Alderpaw arrives home from his quest. Even though he wasn't able to find Skyclan, he did find Twigkit, who longs for her sister, Violitkit, in Shadowclan. Alderpaw thinks that his quest is over, however, it has just begun. Rogues have followed Alderpaw back to the lake from the gorge. What will happen to the clans when the rogues try to take the lake from them?
1. Alligiances

**Leader** :

 **Bramblestar** —dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** :

 **Squirrelflight** —dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 **Medicine Cat(s)** :

 **Leafpool** —light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

 **Jayfeather** —gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Alderpaw** (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)

 **Warriors** :

 **Brackenfur** —golden-brown tabby tom

 **Cloudtail** —long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **Brightheart** —white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Thornclaw** —golden-brown tabby tom

 **Whitewing** —white she-cat with green eyes

 **Birchfall** —light brown tabby tom

 **Berrynose** —cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

 **Mousewhisker** —gray-and-white tom

 **Poppyfrost** —pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Cinderheart** —gray tabby she-cat

 **Lionblaze** —golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Rosepetal** —dark cream she-cat

 **Briarlight** —dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

 **Blossomfall** —tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

 **Bumblestripe** —very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **Ivypool** —silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Dovewing** —pale gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Cherryfall** —ginger she-cat

 **Apprentice, Sparkpaw** (orange tabby she-cat)

 **Molewhisker** —brown-and-cream tom

 **Snowbush** —white, fluffy tom

Apprentice, **Larkpaw** (black tom)

 **Ambermoon** —pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, **Leafpaw** (a tortoiseshell she-cat)

 **Dewnose** —gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, **Honeypaw** (a white she-cat with yellow splotches)

 **Stormcloud** —(formerly Frankie); gray tabby tom

 **Hollytuft** —black she-cat

 **Fernsong** —yellow tabby tom

 **Sorrelstripe** —dark brown she-cat

 **Queens** :

 **Daisy** —cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **Lilyheart** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Foster mother to **Twigkit -** a tiny, glossy furred, gray she-kit

 **Elders** :

 **Purdy** —plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

 **Graystripe** —long-haired gray tom

 **Sandstorm** —pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Millie** —striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that this is my first story so I don't know how well it will be written or how consistent I will be with it :P. I have a pretty good idea for the story, and I hope you will enjoy! I also may have some pretty sucky grammar, so GG. But, really, hope you enjoy :D (I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS AND I SEND ALL CREDIT THAT THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS REVOLVE AROUND TO ERIN HUNTER 3)**

The young she-cat was having trouble keeping up with the rest of the group as they trudged through the rain. The cats were all in front of her, miserably forcing through the rain as their leader had told them to. Finally, they stopped at the top of a hill. "I think we have found them!" The large black tom said. The she-cat looked past the other cats and at the bottom of the hill she saw a lake. It was surrounded by a forest and a moorland to the right of the hill they were on. "Welcome to our new home!" Darktail bellowed. The cats yowled and cheered as thunder shook the sky. The area smelled heavily of cats, and the young she-cat was unsure of the decision to move here, but the cats were already running down the hill towards a barn. It was too late now, Darktail had made his decision final.


	3. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So here is chapter 1 of the story, hopefully it is long enough :P. Thanks for the comments and leave more to let me know how I am doing. I will also be switching between Sparkpaw and Alderpaw's povs, but I have a feeling I will be doing Sparkpaw's pov a lot because she is an apprentice to be a warrior, and I feel like this story will be more warrior sided. BTW, If you have not read the Apprentice's Quest, there are spoilers…. So enjoy the story! Thanks for reading! :D

(Alderpaw's Pov)

"Larkpaw! Leafpaw! Honeypaw!" The clan cheered. Alderpaw sat at the entrance of the medicine cat den and purred. Lilyheart's kits had just been made apprentices. It was good that Thunderclan had a lot of apprentices. Alderpaw realized that within a few moons, Twigkit would also be having her own apprentice ceremony. With the last moon she had been in Thunderclan, she had fit right in. She was very interested in clan life, and acted like she was like every other Thunderclan cat. Alderpaw watched as the cats of Thunderclan went back to their duties. Warriors were gathering underneath Highledge to get assigned their final patrols for the day. "Lionblaze, you will lead a Windclan border patrol and take Cherryfall, Sparkpaw, and Fernsong." Squirrelflight ordered. Then she turned to Thornclaw, "Thornclaw, take Blossomfall, Dovewing, and Molewhisker to the Shadowclan border," she finishes. I could be going on patrol right now, if I wasn't such a fail at being a warrior…. Alderpaw thought. He still somewhat wished he could patrol with his sister and fight for his clan, but he knew now, that he belonged as a medicine cat. "Are you just going to sit there, or can you come sort these herbs?" Jayfeather snorted, dragging Alderpaw out of his thoughts. Alderpaw turns around and faces Jayfeather in his blind eyes. "Right," Alderpaw says as he walks back to the herb storage.

(Sparkpaw's Pov)

"I wonder if we will find anything exciting!" Sparkpaw says to the patrol. "I love patrolling!" The young she-cat says. "We all know you love patrolling Sparkpaw! You love doing everything!" Cherryfall replies to her apprentice in amusement. It was true. Sparkpaw thoroughly enjoyed being an apprentice and doing her duties. She was told by the elders and her father that she was like the spitting image of her mother when she was an apprentice. The cats padded through the forest, the sun was coming near to setting, but there was still plenty of daylight. The trees above rustled in a small breeze. As the patrol neared the Windclan border close to the lake, Lionblaze stopped suddenly. He narrowed his eyes and looked towards the Windclan side of the border. Sparkpaw looked to where Lionblaze's gaze had rested upon. She didn't see anything but a 3 cats running into the undergrowth. "Was that Windclan?" Fernsong asked his father. "No." Lionblaze answered with his eyes narrowed. "Come on, let's keep going." He signals with a flick of his tail for the cats to continue. The cats continue up the stream and mark the border. I wonder who those cats were… Sparkpaw thinks. "Should we say something to Windclan about those cats?" Cherryfall asks. "No, I am sure they already have the situation under control, but if we see any other suspicious cats, then maybe we will," Lionblaze answers. "Though, we will be sending out more patrols to the border in case those cats do cross into Thunderclan territory," he says. "Do you think there are more of them?" Fernsong asks his father. "Only Starclan knows.." Lionblaze answers. The patrol finished up marking the borders and started to head back to camp. When the cats entered camp, Sparkpaw sees Lionblaze bound up to Bramblestar who was talking with Squirrelflight at the entrance to the leader's den. She sees the large tom exchange a few words with her parents. Bramblestar nods and says something back that Sparkpaw couldn't hear. "Make sure you are up for the dawn patrol Sparkpaw," Cherryfall says as she walks past, headed towards the warriors' den. The sun was setting, and the sky was filled with pink clouds. Sparkpaw padded towards the apprentice's den. When she entered, she saw Larkpaw, Leafpaw, and Honeypaw. They 3 litter-mates were settling down to sleep. Sparkpaw went to her nest at the back of the den where Alderpaw was waiting. He was grooming himself and was talking with the 3 new apprentices."So, anything eventful happen today?" He asks as she settles down in her nest beside him. "Well, earlier I learned a new battle move with Cherryfall," she says. "Then, I just got back from patrol where we saw some rogues on Windclan territory. How about you?" She asks her brother. "Well, I collected some herbs earlier, then sorted them, then stored them." He says jokingly. "Fun!" Sparkpaw meows. "Yeah," Alderpaw snorts. The two cats begin to then drift asleep.

(Alderpaw's Pov)

Alderpaw wakes in a starry forest. There is Sandstorm sitting next to him with her tail curled around her paws. "Sandstorm!" He says as he turns and nuzzles her. She purrs. "Hello, Alderpaw," the she-cat replies with an affectionate nuzzle. "Sandstorm, I haven't seen you in so long! The clan misses you so much too!" He says sadly. "I understand that, but I am happy here in Starclan," she replies as she lick his head comfortingly. "Alderpaw, you have made it home from your quest, but the events of the prophecy have just begun. Be careful, there is great danger coming to the clans." She says to him. "Wait, what do you mean?" He asks, confused. "You will find out in time, but be careful!" She tells him as she fades away. Alderpaw wakes. He is back in the den with the 4 warm bodies of Larkpaw, Leafpaw, Honeypaw, and Sparkpaw sleeping around him. What did that dream mean? He wonders as he slowly drifts back to sleep.


End file.
